


The Earp Heir

by deansiris



Category: Supernatural, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Love Triangles, Sassy Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansiris/pseuds/deansiris
Summary: Winchesters + Earps = chaos.(Even if you haven't watched Wynonna Earp, you can easily read it as a stand alone spn fic :) )
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Earp Heir

“Hey Dean, remember that murder I told you about yesterday?” Sam’s voice rang through the bunker, reaching his brother’s ears who was grabbing a coffee for both himself and his brother.  
“I remember calling it ‘fugly’, ‘cool’,” Dean spoke, taking a seat across his brother and placing the other mug on the table, “And ‘definitely not a case’.”  
Sam gave a smug look to his brother as he turned the laptop’s screen so that Dean could see too, “Well, you were wrong.  
The cctv footage from the scene just came in with the murderer’s face. Peep the eyes.”  
Dean listened to his brother and paused the video at the guy’s face and zoomed in on his eyes. “What the-”  
In the black and white paused picture, the man’s eyes appeared to be hollowed out with two glowing dots in the middle, replacing human eyeballs.  
“Yeah,” Sam muttered in agreement, “Have you even seen something with eyes like that?”  
“I don’t think so… I mean glowing eyes is all Lucifer but this is different with the whole hollowed out thing.” Dean answered, taking a sip from his coffee. “Maybe there’s something in the Men of Letters archives?”  
“Looks like we’ve got ourselves some homework to do.” Sam replied with a taunting smile directed at his brother.  
“Awesome.” The older Winchester groaned at the thought.  
Two days passed as they ransacked the bunker for every book and piece of information there was, trying to find any info on this new creature till finally Sam landed on a lead.  
It was a letter that was only half readable, given the condition of the paper which was not very great, to say. It was addressed to one of the Men of Letters by another who was apparently monitoring some town in west called Purgatory. None of the details in the letter made any sense except the part where he mentioned ‘meeting a man whose voice turned demonic as his eyes appeared to sink into themselves, leaving only a glowing orb in each hollow’, the man who wrote the letter called this man a ‘Revenant’.  
“Revenant, huh…” Sam mumbled to himself before heading to his laptop to research some more on these Revenants.  
Some more time passed before Dean returned to the bunker with food. He was greeted by his brother’s back as his eyes were buried in the screen of his laptop. The sound of him putting the food packets on the table finally made Sam’s eyes unstick from the screen and acknowledge his brother.  
“Find anything yet?” Dean asked to which Sam slightly stretched his shoulders back before answering in a positive nod.  
“It’s called a Revenant, apparently. One of the Men of Letters once met one a long time ago and wrote about it in a letter.”  
“Man of Letter… wrote a letter… got it.” Dean answered, with a little pride on his little word play, “Does he say how to kill it?”  
Dean’s question made Sam press his lips in a thin line. “Nope. Also, I’ve searched literally all the lore we have and on the internet for revenants and I can’t find anything. The only mention of a Revenant anywhere is in a news article from like 15 years ago.”  
“What’s the article about?”  
“A family of five, with three daughters, a mother and a father, were attacked by some robbers in their own home… the people took the older daughter and were taking the dad too but in the chaos, the middle daughter who was 13 at the time, found the father’s gun and fired a shot at the bad guys who were taking the dad… but turns out she missed… and shot the dad instead.” Sam swallowed dry, reading the last words. “There’s more: when the police took her statement, the girl kept saying that the men who attacked her home weren’t human but demons called Revenants.”  
“Well, I can only imagine how that looked in court.”  
“Yeah, the jury decided that the trauma was too huge for her mind and was now making up fairy tales to mask her guilt… sent her to a children’s mental hospital.”  
“Yep there it is.” Dean commented, not at all surprised. “Does it say where she is now?”  
“No but I found the officer who’s in charge of her.  
What do you say, we pay him a visit?”  
“Here we go.”


End file.
